Same But Different
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Aku sangat egois, dia juga tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tetapi pikiranku selalu berkata untuk mengakhirinya walaupun hati ini sangatlah sakit. Aku telah berada di tempat yang tenang, dan berusaha untuk melupakan kenangan indah bersama dirinya. / NARUSASU! / USUK! / CROSSOVER NARUTO-HETALIA pertama.


**Tokyo - Japan, June 24****th ****2013**

"Sampai kapan kau menaruh curiga kepadaku?! Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah bersabar semenjak satu bulan yang lalu Sasuke! Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengannya!"

"Aku bersamanya hanya untuk tugas kuliah saja. Kenapa kau kekanakan sekali? Kau seorang wakil direktur berusia 24 tahun yang telah dewasa! Kau seharusnya ta-"

"Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuanku? Kau lupa jika aku dulu pernah menjadi mahasiswa perbisnisan sama sepertimu? Kenapa kau mencari orang lain sedangkan aku disini bisa membantumu!"

"Kau sibuk Naruto! Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu! Untuk membalas smsku saja kau sulit sekali, apalagi menemaniku mengerjakan tugas kuliah! Kenapa setiap bertemu kita harus bertengkar seperti ini!"

"Kau tidak suka bertemu denganku! Aku sudah rela menunda rapat hanya untuk menemuimu! Kau anggap aku apa hah?!"

"Sudah cukup! Kita tidak bisa cocok seperti dulu lagi, lebih baik aku sudahi hubungan ini, kau bisa bebas cari istri atau uang atau apalah terserah dirimu. Aku muak!"

"Jangan egois Sasuke! Kita telah membina hubungan ini 4 tahun lamanya, apakah kau harus memutuskan hubungan ini karena hal ini saja? Kau yang kekanakan!"

"Memangnya yang mulai siapa? Sudahlah, kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Besok aku harus segera pergi ke Inggris, aku mendapat beasiswa disana dan akan menetap selamanya disana. Terserah kau mau apa! Aku tidak peduli!"

"Tunggu Sasuke! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya! Sasuke!"

.

.

.

.

**New York**** – ****United States****, June 24****th ****2013**

"Iggy! Maaf ya datengnya telat. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas dari Mr. Bos. Gimana kalau kita-"

"Kau terlambat 2 jam git! Kau tahu aku sangat tidak suka menunggu."

"Kan aku tidak tahu jika harus mengerjakan tugas itu. Ini semua kan untuk negaraku juga, aku pikir kau mengerti."

"Bloody Hell! Kau yang tidak mengerti aku, kau menyuruhku datang ke New York sehari sebelum rapat dimulai. Kau tidak tahu aku sampai melembur untuk mengerjakan proposal-proposal untuk rapat besok, hanya untuk datang kemari! Hari ini!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakannya disini saja? Kita sama-sama sibuk Arthur. Kenapa kau harus semarah itu, lagian aku juga sudah minta maaf."

"Tentu saja tidak bisa! Itu proposal rahasia yang harus di kerjakan di negaraku! Mata-mata ada dimana-mana dan aku tahu itu."

"Kau menuduhku? Kau mencurigaiku Arthur? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu! Memangnya kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersama? Entah dalam hubungan politik atau pribadi. Kita sudah seharusnya saling percaya!"

"Aku harus selalu berwaspada. Tidak perlu mengelak kalau kau juga melakukan hal yang sama!"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku menyuruhmu kemari sehari sebelum rapat untuk mengajakmu berkencan. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Memangnya tidak ada hari setelah rapat? Aku diberi cuti satu hari oleh Yang Mulia Ratu untuk bersama dirimu. Hari ini kau juga sibuk kan? Aku tidak suka menunggu dan menunggu lebih dari 2 jam adalah hal yang aku benci!"

"Kau bisa istirahat di hotel kan? Kenapa kau memojokkan ku terus?"

"Astaga… Kau yang menyuruhku menunggu disini Alfred! Setiap aku mengirim sms kepadamu kau selalu membalasnya 5 menit lagi atau 10 menit lagi! Khusus untuk hari ini aku berniat menuruti semua keinginanmu git!"

"Itu keinginanmu sendiri kan? Kenapa kau malah memarahiku?! Aku juga tidak akan marah kalau pun kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke hotel!"

"Hah! Kau membuatku muak Alfred! Kau telah mengacaukan kehidupanku di hari ini. Aku akan pulang!"

"Tunggu Arthur. Baiklah aku minta maaf, aku yang salah. Aku-"

"_I hate you so much Alfred_. Memang hubungan antara kedua Negara kita sangat erat. _But, not with our relationship. _Aku akan menyuruh Alan untuk menghadiri rapat besok."

"Tidak Arthur! Aku tidak menerimanya!

#.#.#.#.#

Aku tahu aku juga salah. Tetapi aku akan tetap pergi dan menyudahi semuanya. Aku sangat egois, dia juga tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tetapi pikiranku selalu berkata untuk mengakhirinya walaupun hati ini sangatlah sakit.

Kami memang saling mencintai. Aku sangat mencintainya tetapi kami tidak cocok. Yah hanya satu kata itu yang mengakhiri semuanya.

Aku telah berada di tempat yang tenang, dan berusaha untuk melupakan kenangan indah bersama dirinya.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#

_At evening when the lamp is lit,  
All alone, at home I sit.  
Night time calls, and to my den,  
of I crawl once again  
Silently I climb the stairs,  
Now alone, without you here.  
I pray for you, her soul to keep__._

_.._

_.._

_**Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Hetalia Axis Power_Hidekaz Himayura**_

..

_END OF SHORT STORY_

…

_To Be Continue_

_(England – Oxford, June 26__th __2013)_

**Halo semuanya! Kira kembali dengan membawa fic Crossover Naruto/Hetalia nih. Kedua pair di atas adalah pair favoritku. Mereka hampir sama, kepribadian mereka pun menurutku cukup sama. Tetapi tetap berbeda loh. Mereka memiliki keunikan masing-masing yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Awwww… :3**

**Ehem, ini cuma two shoot aja kok. Dan soal karakter ALAN, dia adalah semacam anak buah England di episode berapa gitu aku lupa. Yang fans Hetalia pasti tahu dong. Kalian nikmati saja ya! *Emang makanan.**

**Read n Review ya!**

**Uchiha Iggyland**


End file.
